


Daddy

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [27]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day Two - Butterfly Effect, F/M, klarolineauweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: NO HUMANITY CAROLINE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

"You didn't invite me to the party, love?"

Caroline froze, lips turning up as she released the pretty girl's neck from between her teeth. "I didn't think you were accepting invitations outside of New Orleans anymore, _Daddy_."

Klaus glowered at the taunt. He also fought down a thrill of arousal, which might have caused him more concern had it not come from a very provocatively dressed Caroline Forbes. Ignoring his more animalistic urges, however, the hybrid focused on the matter at hand. "When the doppelganger called, I wondered just how desperate she was to call me herself," he mused, moving closer to Caroline and her prey.

The wilting brunette was looking a little ashen, but he could still make out her heartbeat.

Caroline, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes. "Elena doesn't think I can follow through on my promise," she laughed mockingly. "Just because she couldn't handle flipping the switch obviously meant I won't be able to, either. It's not like I was the one struggling with vampirism in the first place."

"No arguments here, love," he answered, shifting the strange girl away from Caroline and taking her place in the blonde's arms. Humanity or no, Caroline could go with the flow of a great flirt. He smirked as she wound said arms around his neck. Placing his hands on her hips, Klaus swayed them idly to the heavy beat of the rave around them. "I'm still curious as to your little plan here, love."

She shrugged, unconcerned. "I get a year," she stated as a matter of fact. "I don't have to worry about the pain, the sadness, or the embarrassment. As long as I'm not killing the whole time, my humanity won't ruin me when I turn it back on."

"It's not like you to run away from your problems," he challenged.

"Who's running," she laughed. "I'm pressing pause so I can enjoy life. You're the one who kept pointing out my draw to the darkness, you should understand better than anyone."

"Oh, I understand," he said, pulling her closer. "I'm just wondering if you're prepared for the consequences."

"Depends," Caroline answered with her head cocked, biting her lip. "Do those consequences include orgasms?"

With a wicked smile, Klaus flashed them away from the party. They had just gotten outside when Caroline pushed him up against the warehouse wall. He let her lips suck at his neck for a moment, but the feel of her fangs brought him back to focus. Winding his fingers in her hair, he pulled down to force her chin back. "You're playing with fire, love," he warned.

She scoffed. "Even with the accent, your lines are lame," she muttered. Luckily, she knew just how to get back in the mood. He probably wouldn't allow her to actually bite him yet, but she had another option easily at hand.

Barely squeezing at his crotch, Klaus was quick to grab her wrist. She huffed in frustration, pulling away altogether. "What's the big deal, Klaus?"

His tongue poked out as he searched for his words, and Caroline was sorely tempted to take a picture for blackmail purposes. "I didn't come here for this," he admitted, gesturing to her clearly frustrated form.

"Duh," Caroline said. "Elena called you, probably wanting you to compel me without any regard to my own feelings on the subject."

"Yes," he replied, "but that wasn't my plan. I had hoped-"

"That I was going to be overcome with love and fawn over you because you deigned to come back and be my white knight," she finished presumptively. "I have enough of those around. A fuck buddy, on the other hand…"

Klaus pushed away at her advances, a wandering hand and a coquettish flutter of her lashes. "No, Caroline," he said, far too serious for her liking. "I had hoped you were pretending, because the Caroline Forbes I know loves humanity too much. She clings to it, even when it hurts."

"My humanity only hurt you," she snapped, getting angry for the first time. "It was the only thing holding me back from you. But sure, now you've grown morals since all I want to do is jump you."

A couple of ravers stumbled out of the warehouse, and an unfamiliar gleam appeared in Caroline's eyes. "Well," she said, licking her lips. "It's not _all_ I want." Her eyes darkened and her fangs dropped; Klaus was too struck by the image to keep her from flashing to the unsuspecting kids.

She had just sunk her teeth into the boy when Klaus firmly grabbed her shoulder. With his other hand, he caught her jaw and pressed just enough to make her let go. The kids ran, but he didn't let go of her until a lascivious expression took over her face.

"Now the manhandling? That's promising."

Klaus groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Caroline, stop."

"No," she whispered teasingly, sauntering forward. "You want me, and it's killing you to be the good guy. Isn't it, _Daddy_?"

"Stop."

"Your daughter crimping your style, Klaus," she asked. "I mean, blood and bourbon free flowing in your city, and you have to stay in and change diapers. Or do you let your baby mama do all the real work?"

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus circled her like the predator he was. "You seem awfully focused on my situation, love," he pointed out. "Were you jealous that Hayley got to me first? That we have a child together?"

"Hey," she shrugged nonchalantly. "At least her parents will never die."

Taken aback at her coolness, Klaus deflated instantly. Bantering with Caroline was too entertaining, even in anger, and he had forgotten why she had flipped her switch in the first place. "I was sorry to hear about your mother, Caroline."

She froze, her eyes filled with fear at his turn of the conversation. "Don't," she said, echoing a memory. "Seriously."

"She loved you," he continued, stepping toward her to run his hands up her arms. "Take it from another parent, sweetheart. She wouldn't want this knowing it will be worse for you in the long run."

"Stop," Caroline whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You'll be okay," he said as he gently wiped away her tears. As they came harder and harder, Klaus didn't trust that she had really flipped the switch full force until she collapsed in his arms.

"She's gone," she cried brokenly. Sobs wracked through her, Klaus holding on as tightly as he could. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Sighing, Klaus waited until she looked up at him. "You can do whatever you'd like," he answered. Hesitantly, he offered his desired option. "New Orleans is a good place for a fresh start."

Caroline blinked, misery clear on her face. Swallowing, she glanced down to her feet. "Will you promise to berate me and make me pay for all the terrible things I did," she asked, embarrassed and angry at herself.

"I'm sure you'll do the same for me," he joked, hoping it would bring even a little light back to her face. He felt triumphant at her small, wan grin. Placing his forehead on hers, he sighed in relief. "I want you to come with me, love."

"Maybe a visit," she said, "if only to get away from here for a bit."

Klaus smiled, noting the spark of life in her eyes. "It's a start."


End file.
